


Summer at Corvo Bianco

by snubeille



Series: Happier Endings [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Creampie, Dominant Triss Merigold, Dominant Ves, Dominant Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Futanari, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Magic Cock, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Submissive Keira Metz, Switch Eskel (The Witcher), Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snubeille/pseuds/snubeille
Summary: This is really just an excuse to write more smut about my favorite series... starting off with a bang and then later chapters will focus on new pairings. Absolutely no plot, just sex.
Relationships: Anna Henrietta | Anarietta & Cecilia Bellante, Anna Henrietta | Anarietta/Cecilia Bellante, Anna Henrietta | Anarietta/Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Anna Henrietta | Anarietta/Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Syanna | Rhenawedd, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Syanna | Rhenawedd, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Lambert/Keira Metz, Philippa Eilhart & Triss Merigold, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Happier Endings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908112
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. The Feast that Started It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter kicks things off and focuses on Ciri/Anna/Yen.

Corvo Bianco had become a small city since Geralt had first arrived and taken ownership of the failing estate. Since he moved in and renovated, the estate was home to him, his wife, Yennefer; her best friends and lovers, Triss and Philippa; their collective wards of Ciri and her wife Syanna, and Syanna’s sister, Annarietta (Anna for short) and her wife Cecilia who visited frequently enough to consider them residents; not to mention hordes and hordes of children (of various genetic combinations) that were cared for by Orianna, the loving and powerful governess that looked after them, as well as an extremely well paid staff that maintained the vineyards and aesthetics of the grand estate.  
While people often came and went for various parts of the year, the first feast of summer to celebrate the harvest was the big event that everyone made sure to come home for. Barnabas Basil, the majordomo for the estate, saw to decorating the estate from head to toe, hanging up string lanterns that lit up the grand road leading up to the estate and streaked across the vast courtyard, adding light and twinkles to an already impressively starlit sky that hung above Toussaint. Everything was more beautiful in Toussaint, and despite however well traveled every member of the estate was, each person reveled being able to come home to such a lovely estate in such a lovely region, straight out of a fairytale.  
The weather in Toussaint was such that one never needed to don more than a light pair of linen pants and matching shirt, and often on the estate people just preferred to run around naked, especially the mistresses that were nearly always making love in the various alcoves as they ducked out of sight of their children. It was an absolute paradise and oasis for each member, who came to live on the estate after leading difficult, traumatic experiences and deserved to live out every pleasure and happiness life could offer them. And for this feast, Triss wanted to suggest a new tradition that could take root and bring their family closer together. Bubbling with excitement, she helped BB set up the courtyard for their night of pleasure and fun. Orianna took care to feed the children and wear them out so that they would sleep soundly over at Triss and Philippa’s mansion up the road, far away from the indulgences the adults would be partaking in for the night.  
Ciri, Syanna, Anna, and Cecilia had arrived early in the morning to help out with preparations for the feast. With them, they brought desserts and Sangreal from the palace kitchens, as well as the whole pig and cuts of meat that would be prepared for the feast. Though Geralt, Yennefer, Triss, and Philippa had already had tons of food and wine prepared for the feast, Anna always insisted on bringing more than they could eat, just to add to the indulgence of the evening, but nobody complained about the excess since they could eat leftovers for weeks off of each others bodies.  
After leaving the food to the staff to prepare, they each went into guest rooms to rest up for the big evening of drinking and eating and dancing ahead of them. Geralt had also invited some of his other friends that were regulars at the Corvo Bianco summer feast, including Dandelion (of course), Lambert and Keira Metz, Eskel, as well as some new guests like Roche and Ves, Olgierd von Everec, Hjalmar and Cerys, and of course his old friend Regis, who could now return because Orianna, the new Unseen, had deemed it so. Members of the local community were also welcome to attend the feast, and even the staff were given the night off to partake once all of the food was on the tables. In total, Corvo Bianco was prepared to host over 300 guests in the newly renovated and expanded courtyard.  
As the sun began to set over Toussaint, a lovely orange and yellow haze fell over the estate as the twinkling string lanterns were lit across the courtyard, lighting up the huge tables of food and drink. Guests started to trickle in, and close friends of the masters of the estate began to emerge from the houses as they awoke from their slumber to begin the festivities. All of Geralt’s close friends and family sat together at the center table that overlooked the rest of the courtyard, and everyone was starving after waking up from long naps after arriving from long days of traveling.  
The feast itself was lovely and so decadent. The meats Anna had brought were raised right in Toussaint, and she of course brought only the most excellent cuts for the master’s table. Anna and Cecilia were feeding each other and giggling as food spilled out of their mouths as they laughed and kissed, both of them clearly enjoying the night off from being mothers to their demanding baby girl. Syanna and Ciri were taking their time, sipping their wines and kissing slowly and sensually, barely keeping their clothes on as they fed off of the energy of Anna and Cecilia across the table from them.  
Lambert and Keira, being the deviants they are, were already in flagrante, with Keira sitting in his lap, likely with him inside her already as she drank and let her cleavage bump the table as her Witcher tried to subtly thrust into her. Olgeird sat across from them, not taking his eyes off of Keira’s breasts the whole time as he tried to eat and drink and pay attention to whatever Roche was saying next to him. Roche did his best to try to talk and hide his discomfort at such displays, and Ves quietly sipped her wine while also gawking at Keira.  
Hjalmar and Cerys, the esteemed royal guests from Skellige, were raucously drinking and arm wrestling, bumping elbows and bodies with royals of Toussaint, Cecilia and Anna next to Hjalmar, and Cerys next to Ciri and Syanna. When Ciri and Syanna and Anna and Cecilia were able to finally peel their faces and hands off of each other, they began to cheer Cerys and Hjalmar on as they wrestled and drank, Cerys winning the drinking and Hjalmar winning the wrestling.  
Regis presided over the feast with a smile on his face, quietly sipping his wine, picking at some food. But when everyone had gotten drunk enough to barely notice him, he slipped away to go pay Orianna a visit at the mansion up the way with a bottle of champagne and a bouquet of flowers he picked from the garden.  
Geralt and Yennefer had been bickering the whole day, and as such chose to sit next to their other lovers for the feast, Geralt in between Dandelion and Eskel, and Yennefer in between Triss and Philippa. Each trio was laughing and eating food out of each other’s mouths, messily and sloppily, and Triss knew that everyone would be primed for the special evening she had prepared…  
When eventually all of the food was cleared away and everyone was ready to just drink and talk, Triss suddenly made the table and chairs dissolve into thin air as all of the guests fell to the ground, spilling their wine all over their clothes.  
‘TRISS WHAT TH—‘ Keira started to yell.  
‘AH Keira, before you get mad, allow me to explain,’ Triss started, ‘It has been so, so lovely to see all of you for the biggest feast that Corvo Bianco has ever had! And… I know that many of us come from very far away, and a lot of time has passed since we all saw each other last, so I was thinking that this evening would mark the first annual Corvo Bianco summer orgy that would bring us all back together and enjoy the company of old friends. So… if nobody has any objections, then we can get started?’  
Everyone was silent as they all looked around at each other, daring someone to speak up, but everyone was silently agreeing at the thought of how delicious it would be to mix things up.  
‘Well since my clothes are all stained with wine I suppose I have no choice but to take them off…’ Keira winked at Olgeird as she started to strip. He licked his lips and began to remove his clothes and rub his rock hard member. Lambert simply pulled his out over his pants and let Keira lower herself onto him, pulling Olgierd’s hand, dragging him over to enter her ass as Lambert started to pound her pussy.  
Geralt, Eskel, and Dandelion said nothing as Eskel and Dandelion ripped Geralt’s pants off and both began to suck him off, forcing him to curse and hold both of their heads down as they licked up and down his phallus and balls.  
Ciri, Syanna, Anna, and Cecilia, were slightly out of their element as they witnessed the devout cock worship and pounding taking place before them, and all they could do was stare as their friends were getting pounded all around them. The couples held each other and did not speak as they kept their eyes wide, watching what was going on around them. Cerys and Hjalmar were equally frozen, but Hjalmar had a noticeably huge bulge that was getting bigger by the second. Cerys punched her brother in the arm, ‘Gross, you pig haha. Go get a wench to bury that in so I don’t have to see it.’  
And soon enough, when the hundreds of guests below began to turn their attention to the fucking that was taking place above, they began to engage in the same activities, everyone stripping their clothes off and starting to pound each other. Hjalmar spied a pack of maidens eyeing him and giggling, so he took his opportunity to jump down into the courtyard with everyone else, where he was immediately swarmed by a group of girls and his clothes were torn to shreds. Within seconds he was grunting and yelling as three girls knelt down in front of him to prepare his member for penetration while five others kissed and licked every inch of his skin. Eventually, he could not take it any more and threw one of the kneeling girls on the ground and sloppily started entering her and pounding her while the other girls fingered her ass as well as each other, one even taking time to tend to Hjalmar’s ass. Hjalmar disappeared from view as more and more girls piled onto him as he plowed into the girl beneath him, but based on how girls were screaming and moaning from that dog pile, it was obvious everyone was having a good time.  
Back at the master’s now vanished table, Ves had finally worked up the courage to rip Keira off of Lambert and Olgierd and began kissing her and pinning her down as she fingered her pussy and ass. Keira was loving the dominance as she was crushed and pounded by one of the most fearsome fighters of the Temerian rebels.  
Roche was still feeling timid, but Lambert and Olgierd, both on the verge of blue balls, turned their attentions towards him and he blushed as he started to take off his clothes. Lambert laughed and took no time bending him over and taking his ass as Olgierd held up his head to suck his cock.  
Triss was so busy seeing to everyone’s new pairings and pleasures that she was neglecting her own desires, but once she saw that Ciri’s lesbian clique and Cerys were still frozen as they watched what was taking place around them, she laughed and grabbed Yennefer and Philippa’s hands and took them over to them.  
‘I’m sure this seems like a lot to you all… I am sorry I didn’t give you more warning. But of course no man shall lay his hands on you this whole evening unless you want them to. Okay?’ Triss reassured as she knelt down.  
They all nodded and blushed as Triss began to dissolve her clothing as well as Yen and Phil’s, and she mulled over who she would choose this night.  
‘How about Syanna, Cecilia, and Cerys, you come with me and Phil, and we will leave Anna, Yen, and Ciri to have their fun.’  
‘TRISS EW THAT IS MY SISTER IN LAW AND MY MOTH—‘ Ciri started to protest.  
‘Ciri… do I need to remind you once more that I, along with your so called mother can read your mind?’ Triss shot back, with a smile on her lips but fire in her eyes. ‘Don’t worry, I know how to take care of your wife and I am sure Cerys and Cecilia will be no problem for me and my wife… Go on you three. We will leave you alone.’  
Syanna giggled and kissed a bright red and embarrassed Ciri on the lips, ‘Mm have fun baby I love you.’  
‘Syanna, I swear it’s not like that please—‘ Ciri was still denying.  
‘Ciri, my love, calm down. Go have some fun I love you. And trust me it seems I will also have my hands full…’ Syanna winked and tore her clothes off as she got up and held Triss’s hand.  
Cecilia and Cerys were already onboard as they had undressed each other and were pressing their naked bodies on each other, pulling Philippa into the mix and all three of them feeling on each other and giggling.  
Triss leaned down to whisper in Ciri’s ear, after again reading her mind, ‘Don’t worry, little sis, we will stay right here so you can watch me pound your wife,’ Triss licked in her ear. Ciri moaned and collapsed onto the ground, turning her head to watch Triss rip off Syanna’s clothes and jam her tongue into her mouth.  
Anna went to Ciri and picked up her head, cradling her face in her hands.  
‘Ciri… I never knew you felt such things towards me…’ she started.  
‘Anna, no, you know I love your sister, but I just have always had such a special place in my heart for you and us being so close and sharing so much and you being so beautiful I just sometimes let my mind wander and I—‘  
Anna stopped Ciri’s ramblings by kissing her before pulling back and saying, ‘No need to explain. I feel it too, and I am glad my wife and yours are giving us this opportunity to explore.’  
Anna continued to kiss Ciri as Yennefer knelt down beside them.  
‘Little Ciri… do you have something you want to tell me as well?’ Yennefer’s lips curled into a knowing smile.  
Ciri turned an even brighter red than when she had to confess her attraction towards Anna, this was her mother figure after all. ‘Um… Yen, you know that I love you as a mother and caretaker. But I just… I have always had a little crush on you and the fact that you taught me everything about what it is to be a woman and to have power… it is all so… so… I don’t know I can’t explain it but you have such power over me and you are so experienced and I sometimes fantasize about… being… with you and just feeling all of your experience… firsthand.’ Ciri turned into Anna’s breasts to avoid facing Yennefer and her embarrassment. Anna chuckled and stroked her hair as she watched Yennefer, who was now giggling and lovingly stroking Ciri’s back.  
‘Dear Ciri… I know you have this attraction to experienced women, especially given that we can hear you and Syanna having so much fun with Triss. I should think that I would be at the very top of your list since it was me that taught Triss some of her so called signature moves. Don’t turn away, little swallow, let me show you what you have been dying to know,’ Yennefer gently commanded the young witcher.  
Ciri turned towards Yen slowly and cautiously, still feeling the heat in her face as Yen gently pulled Ciri up and began to kiss her. Upon feeling the forbidden lips of her mother on hers, her tongue opening her up and feeling Anna softly kissing her neck, Ciri’s sex started to immediately pound and throb by the forbidden touches of her family. And yet, as taboo as it seemed, it felt so right to express their admiration for each other in these ways. They all were married, quite happily so, but everyone needs release, and to have release in such a divine, filthy, and forbidden way felt extra delicious and especially indulgent for such a decadent feast.  
Anna and Yennefer were working together to remove Ciri’s clothing, noting how soaked her trousers were as Yen gently pushed Anna’s head down to start pleasuring Ciri with her mouth on her throbbing clit. Yen was expertly taking Ciri’s breasts and nipples in her hands, still kissing her as she felt her shame and embarrassment melt away to just stay consciously in the moment. Ciri embraced Yennefer and continued to kiss her with passion and lust and such a desire to be taught and punished and controlled by her mother figure as Anna sucked on Ciri’s clit and began to finger her. In practically no time at all, Ciri was screaming into the warm air of Toussaint as Yennefer held her tight and coaxed her to cum even harder, ‘You can do it, Ciri, focus, focus on what Anna is doing. Cum harder for us. Show us you appreciate us,’ she whispered as she lightly choked Ciri and bit her neck. ‘Cum for me little one, show me you can comply,’ she hissed as she bit Ciri all over.  
Ciri was screaming and panting and twitching, her whole body possessed by Anna’s tongue and fingers as well as Yennefer’s venomous mouth. ‘Very well done, Anna, you are even more adept than I thought… I am not often impressed. I shall hope to get some of that myself once we finish our dear Ciri off,’ Yennefer pulled Anna’s face off of Ciri’s sex and locked her lips onto hers.  
‘Now, Ciri, I will give you a special treat that Philippa first taught me all those years ago… Spread your legs for me, girl, and let’s see how much you can take,’ Yennefer commanded as she got between Ciri’s legs. After speaking a quick spell, a huge phallus grew between Yennefer’s legs, and she slapped it against the top of Ciri’s mound, forcing a scream to escape the already sweaty and exhausted witcher’s mouth.  
‘Yen please please I have never taken a co—‘  
‘Shhh I know. I know. I will be gentle. At least at first,’ Yen reassured with a devilish grin, ‘Anna, sit on Ciri’s face, but face me so that way I can watch you cum all over her face while I pound this little bitch.’  
Anna immediately complied and Ciri grabbed at her greedily, eager to lick her folds and have somewhere to release all of the sexual energy Yennefer was injecting her with.  
Yen slowly eased the giant tip of her member into Ciri’s opening, which made Ciri scream into Anna’s pussy and a small tear escaped one of her eyes. Pausing her feast of Anna’s insides to grit her teeth as Yennefer eased the entire 12 inches inside of her, Ciri was determined to take Yennefer at her full length. She was determined to show Yen that she could be just as good as Triss.  
‘GODS, Ciri, you are so tight. Fuck,’ Yen was gritting her teeth as she began to pick up her speed, thrusting in and out of Ciri with the resistance of how tight her folds were gripping Yen’s huge member. Meanwhile, Ciri was drowning in Anna’s pleasure as she quickly sent her spinning over the edge, Anna bending over, holding onto Ciri’s stomach as she climaxed, only to have Yennefer yank her head back, ‘Look at me while you cum, Anna,’ Yennefer kissed her and bit her lip as she screamed.  
When Anna was finished, Yen commanded Ciri to ride her, and Ciri cautiously lowered herself on the giant phallus, which Yennefer increased in length and girth to make it extra challenging for the young witcher. Ciri was screaming and shaking as she tried to take all of Yen inside of her, and Anna stood behind her, helping her down and kissing her backside as she encouraged her friend.  
When Ciri had finally managed to sit all the way down, she was extremely tense as she could feel her insides being rearranged by the huge intrusion that was sticking out of her stomach. Anna moved to straddle Yen’s stomach, facing Ciri so that she could help Ciri ride up and down as she kissed her and sucked on her nipples.  
Anna was enjoying the forbidden nature of this tryst just as much as Ciri; Syanna was typically so jealous and possessive that nobody was allowed to even glance at Ciri, but during a feast such as this, Anna knew she had to take full advantage of being able to experience Ciri in all her glory. Anna savored watching Ciri struggle and strain from having such a huge cock inside of her, and began to rub her clit as she moved up and down, letting her tongue trail up and down her breasts as she bounced up and down.  
Suddenly, Yen was grabbing at and smacking Anna’s ass, cursing at how tight Ciri was and how fast she was starting to move, and Anna knew that Yen would not be able to hold on much longer. She rubbed Ciri’s clit faster and sucked on her nipples, biting and rubbing as hard as she could as she could feel Yennefer raking her nails down Anna’s back as she came inside Ciri. Suddenly, the hand that was rubbing Ciri’s clit became flooded with Yennefer’s cum, and soon Ciri’s as well.  
Ciri fell into Anna’s arms, collapsing from exhaustion, unable to hold herself up.  
‘Gods that was intense. Thank you, Anna,’ Ciri exhaled, clearly exhausted. Anna kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair with her fingers.  
‘Good job, both of you,’ Yennefer breathed as she dissolved her phallus into thin air, ‘Now I believe it is Anna’s turn, and then both of you can demonstrate to me that you learned something tonight,’ she laughed. Ciri and Anna smiled at each other and laughed as Ciri helped Anna to the ground and began to finger her as Yennefer got up and started licking and biting Anna’s nipples.  
Thank the gods for telepathy, Ciri thought to herself as she enjoyed her sister in law’s body with Yen. Otherwise she would never have had the courage to speak these forbidden desires into existence. She would have to thank Triss as soon as they were finished…


	2. Geralt/Dandelion/Eskel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened at the feast for Geralt, Dandelion, and Eskel. I hope you enjoy!

Geralt was happy to sit between Dandelion, his oldest best friend and companion, and Eskel, a new lover he had taken on right before the Battle of Kaer Morhen. They both became his shoulders to cry on whenever he fought with Yen, and as much as he loved her and cared for her, Dandelion and Eskel provided certain comforts with a tenderness that Yen was incapable of showing to Geralt. But they were both adults, and finally had developed the maturity to be able to have their other needs met with other people, still being able to come together over the things they did like in each other. So Geralt and Yen allowed each other to both pursue other lovers and different forms of intimacy in different people, still being able to come together in the end and celebrate their large, unconventional family, fit for the ‘mutants’ they were.   
Once Triss had knocked everyone on their asses, Geralt was more than happy to have his best friends next to him, who immediately saw to ripping Geralt’s trousers off and began sucking him off. Geralt loved how submissive they both were, and how bendable they were to his will, something he was uncomfortable having Yennefer (or any woman for that matter) do for him.   
He firmly grabbed both of them by their hair and forced their heads up and down, licking both sides of his shaft, each of them competing to slobber more over the dominant witcher’s cock. Geralt was grunting and moving their heads faster and faster, beginning to get impatient as he started to thrust himself between their faces.   
Right when Geralt thought he couldn’t get any harder, Dandelion immediately ripped his bright pink pants off and sat right onto Geralt’s huge cock, taking the complete length in his ass as both of them cursed into the Toussaint sky. Eskel laughed and pressed down on Dandelion’s shoulders, forcing him to stay down and accomodate Geralt’s full length in his ass. All three of them clenched their teeth as Dandelion struggled under Eskel’s excessive force and Geralt struggled not to immediately bust inside the insanely tight bard’s asshole.   
Geralt focused all of his attentions on not cumming too quickly while Dandelion began to bob up and down and pull Eskel’s cock out from his pants. Eskel immediately took the hint and stripped his clothes off as well as what remained on Dandelion and Geralt. When everyone was completely naked, Eskel stood and let Dandelion suck on his cock while he rode Geralt, copying the master witcher by grabbing the bard’s hair to make sure he continued to suck while he rode.   
As Dandelion’s attention began to be split between Geralt and Eskel, Geralt grew slightly jealous and impatient and pushed Dandelion’s hips up, holding him steadily above him, and began to violently and forcefully thrust up into him with as much speed as he could muster, focusing less on his own pleasure and more on making sure that the bard would not be able to properly suck Eskel off or divert any attention away from gripping Geralt’s cock in his ass.  
With such forceful pounding from beneath him, Dandelion was not able to control how much of Eskel he was taking in his mouth, and Geralt’s first few thrusts shoved Eskel further down his throat, past his gag reflex and he threw up all over the other witcher’s cock. Eskel, unsatisfied with such a disgusting display, slapped the bard clear across the face and got down on the ground opposite Geralt, positioning his cock to enter Dandelion’s ass at the same time as Geralt.   
Geralt, the selfish and dominant one, refused to slow down to accomodate the second witcher’s cock, but since both of them had enhanced senses and coordination, Eskel had no problem matching Geralt’s rhythm and eventually managed to squeeze his cock in at the same time, forcing all three of them to scream and the two witcher’s nearly, very nearly, came immediately, but like with their enhanced senses, allowed their enhanced stamina to curb their premature ejaculation.   
All three of them were moving synchronously, the two witcher’s thrusting up as Dandelion tried his best to move down to take the two cocks deeper into his ass. Geralt and Eskel were competing to see who would outlast the other in the bard’s insides, but they both secretly knew that it would be Geralt in the end. Not that Eskel minded, of course, since that would mean that he could offer up his own ass for Geralt’s master cock as well; he only wished that Dandelion’s was big enough to give the same extreme girth and stretching that the two witchers were currently giving to him.  
Eskel was beginning to twitch as they both kept thrusting violently into a barely coherent Dandelion, and Geralt, sensing the other witcher was about to bust, immediately pushed Dandelion off of both of them, grabbed the bard’s head, and forced it onto Eskel’s cock, catching him right before he came, restraining the bard against the other witcher’s huge cock as he emptied his whole seed down Dandelion’s throat, making him cough and throw up again. But Geralt was holding him down with such force that he could not withdraw, and the bard continued to suck and cough and choke as Eskel screamed and continued to empty himself into the bard’s throat.   
When Eskel had finally finished and grown soft once more, both witchers smiled and cleaned up their friend using their discarded shirts, laughing and smiling and kissing each other, congratulating Dandelion on such a stellar performance. Dandelion, smiling and beaming with pride, loved the praise and got up to get some much needed water. Geralt, still very, very hard, let the bard go get some rest for his ass and throat, and chose instead to pin Eskel to the ground.  
Kissing him deeply, letting his hands run all over the other witcher’s scarred body, Geralt thrust against him, letting his rock hard cock rub between their stomachs. Eskel loved feeling Geralt’s huge cock gliding against his abs, knowing that once it was inside, it would reach all the way past his belly button, deep into his insides, ramming against organs. Eskel was panting with desire, eager to feel the older witcher deep inside of him, and Geralt, so close to cumming but forever a tease, was determined to push Eskel to the edge before finally thrusting inside of him. Once Eskel was completely flush and screaming from Geralt licking and sucking every inch of his skin, Geralt finally lined up his thick phallus against the witcher’s tight hole and gently let the tip in, followed by a fast thrust all the way deep inside of Eskel.   
Geralt unfortunately underestimated how tight the other witcher was, and immediately cursed and emptied his cock into Eskel’s ass. Collapsing and swearing, embarrassed at how quickly he unraveled, he refused to get soft, and willed himself to keep thrusting into the witcher, pushing the cum further up into his ass as the both breathed heavily and kissed. But eventually, Geralt could not keep going, and only after feeling Eskel’s insanely tight ass grip all of the cum from his body, he finally collapsed and withdrew, letting all of the cum drip out, timed perfectly with Dandelion’s return from the house to get on the ground and lick Geralt’s cum from Eskel’s ass. When Dandelion had drank up all of the fluid from the witcher’s ass, all three of them lay back on the ground, Dandelion and Eskel with their heads on Geralt’s chest, and admired the stars above Toussaint.


	3. Regis/Orianna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis goes off to see Orianna... personally I am not sure I see him being a super sexual being, but I really love him and wanted to give him some kind of a happy ending.

Regis walked up the starlit path that led from the grand house at Corvo Bianco to the sizable mansion that sat just on the other side of the riverbank belonging to Triss and Philippa. Though Triss and Philippa and their now sizable horde of children preferred to sleep at Corvo Bianco, it was nice to be able to have an extra house to send the kids away, or to have the adults steal away. Either way, it was a nice way to keep at least one house pure enough for children and one house filthy enough for the adults.   
Once he crossed over the river, the sounds of passionate lovemaking and partying had dulled into the chirps of crickets and hoots of owls, and he allowed himself to let his guard down long enough to whistle a pleasant little melody as he walked along to meet Orianna. Even the little fish in the river beneath him swam close to the surface, unafraid of getting eaten since no predators roamed on the vast estate, and it seemed as though they too wanted to get a look at the twinkling night sky.   
Finally arriving at the threshold, he gave a small knock and entered the house to Orianna reading in front of the fireplace, her back to the door.  
‘Mmm a pleasant surprise, Regis,’ Orianna gave a low chuckle before placing her book down and getting up to greet him. She teleported and manifested with her arms around him, hugging him tightly.  
He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her neck, breathing in her scent, ‘I missed you. And Toussaint. I take it you are enjoying your new station… I thank you for letting me return.’  
‘But it was nothing for a friend,’ she breathed, pulling his face up to kiss him on the lips. She bit into him and drew his blood, sucking his lip and drinking his sweet blood. ‘I missed you… I am glad to see you, old friend.’  
He chuckled and slowly unbuttoned the back of her dress, one by one, letting her drain his blood slowly, savoring his flavor as he brushed his cold fingers against her back. She gasped as she felt his hands reach the end of her buttons, leaving her back completely exposed and at the mercy of his cold, cold hands.   
‘I take it the children are asleep?’ he growled into her neck.  
‘Y—yes but we should still not do this here…’  
‘Outside then. It is absolutely exquisite outside, fit for your expensive tastes,’ Regis hissed.  
‘Gods, Regis. Let me at least get some blankets then,’ Orianna said before she disappeared from his grasp and returned with a huge pile of blankets and pillows. ‘As much as I savagely want to devour you, I will not be ploughed in the dirt like some brood sow.’  
He chuckled and followed her outside, helping her set up the blankets and pillows, noting that her dress was still completely open in the back and barely held up by her squeezing her arms to her sides. Regis could no longer drink blood based on principle, and found lovemaking to be an outlet fit for his amounts of aggressions and thirsts. The challenge, however, was finding a partner with a strong enough constitution to be able to withstand being torn apart by a vampire. Luckily, he was in the presence of the great Unseen Elder of Toussaint, a position Orianna was destined to fill when Ciri returned the old Unseen to his world. If anything, Regis needed to watch out for himself, now that Orianna was infinitely more powerful than him, and she had not been able to satisfy her lusts in many, many years.   
But this night was different; neither vampire felt any aggression that needed taking out, and both seemed to only feel how lonely they had been without each other. Both Regis and Orianna approached each other more slowly, tenderly, with a foreign and timid sense of intimacy. Neither had ever felt such a sweetness before, but now being two of the very last higher vampires they knew, there was a sense of commitment and bond to one another that was more properly expressed through soft kisses and knowing giggles rather than savage biting and thrashing (though that was fun on occasion since Orianna could rip him to shreds and watch him come back together right before her eyes).   
Orianna lay down on her side, letting Regis lay down next to her on his back. She kissed him deeply, feeling his lip had already healed over where she was just drinking his blood, and it was then his turn as he kissed down to the sensitive pulse point of her neck and began to slowly bite into her delicious, powerful flesh. Drinking slowly and tenderly, flicking his tongue across her skin, he let his hands wander down her exposed backside and finally remove the rest of her dress. He let her return the favor, ripping his clothes off so that he would not have to take his mouth off of her, and she moaned as he began to suck harder, making her skin even more sensitive.   
She moaned in his ear and swiftly mounted him, positioning herself right above his member, which she could feel hardening beneath her. Wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth, he flexed his cock to full mast and let it grow up Orianna’s backside, showing off the impressive length as it traveled up 12 inches. She laughed and reached behind herself to stroke it, bending down to him, stroking his face with her other hand. Even though Regis was smiling and panting with desire, Orianna could see that his eyes were sad; Regis could say the same about her. But the two of them together, providing each other with the comforts of each other’s flesh, gave them both a sense of warmth previously unknown to their species, and Orianna felt their spirits meld into one as she slid herself back onto Regis’s cock, letting him embody her and fill up all of the space inside of her.  
Gasping, shuddering, releasing, she slowly and steadily moved back and forth against him, neither of them taking their eyes off each other. Two companions, the last of their race, joined together in the most primal way, forming an alliance of flesh that filled both of them with such ecstasy and joy that they had gone so long without knowing. Neither had made love in such a slow, gentle fashion before, and as Regis rose up to sit and feel Orianna move up and down against him, he kissed every inch of her skin, not biting, not drawing any blood, just admiring and loving every inch of her flesh.   
The sheer intimacy, the closeness, the vulnerability, that is what brought them to their release as they tensed and held each other close. Orianna spilled over first, twitching against Regis’s tight grasp as he sucked on her breasts and buried his cock deeply inside her to finish. They both held on so tight, letting each other cum all over the other, neither of them letting go. And when both had completely emptied themselves, they laid back down and kissed for hours and hours, listening to the sounds of night in Toussaint, grateful to be with each other, of course, in the most beautiful place on earth.


	4. Keira Metz/Ves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened at the feast for Keira and Ves

Ves’s reputation preceded her as being the most popular soldier in the Temerian army with women; night after night, she never struggled to bring women back to the camp, most of the time one or two, once even five.   
But this night of the feast, being around all of these new people, she felt shy at first, and tried her best to just smile and nod as people around her spoke, feeling uncomfortable being around so many men without being able to wrestle or spar to show her dominance. Instead she had to dab her mouth with her napkin and eat with a knife and fork, that was until the night turned completely savage and she saw her opportunity to fuck Keira Metz…  
After watching her get stretched and double penetrated by Lambert and Olgierd, Ves knew she would have to step in. Knowing that most of the pleasure in that threesome belonged to the two men banging her tight holes, Ves knew that Keira needed release, so she ripped her off of the two massive cocks and pinned her down to show her what a real good fucking feels like.   
Keira was surprised when she felt Ves’s powerful hands grab her off of the two eager dogs, but she had secretly been waiting for it the whole night. Being at Aretuza, Keira had of course slept with many women since there was no alternative, but she was rarely satisfied by even the best, since back then Triss was not as dominant as Keira liked. Making love was not a cherished pastime of the great Keira Metz, but getting fucked, until her eyes rolled back and her body convulsed violently to release her sexual energy, that was what she craved. Lambert was good enough at being forceful, but taking the same cock day after day even gets tiring, even if she was hogtied or suspended from the ceiling in all different types of ways. Taking Olgierd in addition to Lambert was nice, but men are so easily distracted by their own pleasure that they cannot maintain the theater of dominance as they wheeze and strain inside the still extremely tight sorceress. It was just too easy to control them both, and she didn’t have to do anything but literally just sit there as they both started to lose themselves.  
But when Ves grabbed her and started fingering her, Keira had felt something different, a true submission she had never felt before, especially surprising for Keira that it was coming from a woman. Keira felt her pussy and her ass being fingered so forcefully and so damn fast that it was her that was quickly unraveling under Ves literal lightning fingers. Letting herself go, beginning to moan and shake as she was pounded unrelentingly by the warrior’s fingers, she could not stop herself from screaming that was quickly interrupted by Ves shoving her panties in Keira’s mouth to gag her before beginning to choke her, hard. This made Keira lose herself even more as she squirted into Ves’s hands and screamed into her gag. Ves smiled, but only for a second before going somehow even fucking faster as she doubled up the pace and penetrated Keira even faster, forcing Keira into a second orgasm. Keira was literally losing her mind as she was being shown what true dominance looks like, becoming Ves little fuck toy that was just at the mercy of her fingers. Ves slapped her clear across the face, ‘Cum for me again you fucking cunt, you cum until I say you are done. Now squirt for me again, bitch.’  
Keira obeyed and tensed her body to squirt again into her third orgasm and tried to fall back against the ground, but Ves ripped her head off the ground and commanded, ‘What the fuck did I just say? Do you think I am satisfied with three? You will give me more. Now cum. Right now, whore.’  
Keira screamed and tried to comply; her body twitched and her clitoris was practically on fire as she tried to climb to another orgasm. But she managed to get there as she began to see stars while she was fucked to her fourth consecutive orgasm. Shaking uncontrollably at this point, Keira spit out her gag to beg Ves for some reprieve, ‘Please, please Ves, rest, please, I—I can’t cum anymore, please.’  
But Ves slapped her again for taking her gag out, but ultimately withdrew the two fingers in her pussy and the two in her ass. Keira breathed a sigh of relief thinking it was over, but that was when she felt all of Ves’s fingers begin to enter her pussy. Her eyes widened as she screamed and tried to grab onto Ves to beg her to slow down, but Ves restrained her arms to the ground and continued to ease her whole fist into Keira’s sex, really not caring if it hurt or if Keira would have the stamina to endure. Ves would show this bitch what dominance looked like.  
Keira could not help but succumb to the pleasure of being stretched out by such a dominant warrior that literally had forced her to orgasm more times in a span of 10 minutes than Lambert was capable of in an entire night. She eventually could feel Ves’s whole fist inside of her, up to the wrist, and she screamed as she started to ease her whole hand in and out of her pussy, loving how she was being stretched. Ves began to rub Keira’s clit as she fisted her, and Keira was once again, cumming like the whore she was, cumming not even from stimulation, but being treated like a fucking toy. They both loved falling into these roles, and finally they both had what they had been craving for so long. A dominant bed partner for Keira, and a supple wench that wouldn’t tire out so damn easily for Ves.   
After being rubbed and stretched into three more orgasms, Keira was absolutely at her limits and Ves respectfully withdrew and wiped her hands on her discarded clothes. Keira was catching her breath and coming back into her body when suddenly Ves lowered her pussy onto Keira’s face, grabbing her hair, and began to ride her face.   
‘You think after all that you don’t get to please your master?’ Ves gritted her teeth and she fucked Keira’s mouth beneath her.  
Keira could say nothing as Ves humped her mouth; Keira was just trying to lick and suck on everything as Ves moved her clit and pussy all over Keira’s face. Ves was picking up the pace, clearly already on the edge after giving so much pleasure to Keira, and after five minutes, Ves tensed her body and came all over Keira’s face, never letting go of her hair as she held herself down against Keira, not letting the bitch breathe until every last drop of Ves’s cum was licked up.   
When at last Ves was satisfied, she lay down next to Keira. Keira had never felt such things for a woman before, and she knew this was truly a once in a lifetime fucking. Gods, what a night.


	5. Triss/Syanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triss senses Syanna's hesitation to participate in the festivities, and chooses to take her aside to show her how to have fun

Syanna and Triss had been developing a bond together, first over their love of Ciri, and more recently they had been able to express this mutual love and attraction sexually. Ciri first forced Syanna to confront her attraction to Triss perhaps a month ago, and the three of them had made such powerful sexual connections immediately that Triss usually made a point to stop by and play with them once a day.   
But this night of the feast was completely different. Ciri had been forced to confess her attraction to Anna in much the same way as Syanna with Triss, and now Triss and Syanna and a whole group of people were about to witness Syanna being intimate without Ciri, which was completely new.   
Triss could sense Syanna’s nervousness almost immediately, even without reading her thoughts, and immediately she took Syanna aside from the group of Philippa, Cerys, and Cecilia. Taking Syanna’s face in her hands, kissing her deeply, Triss said, ‘You know… if you don’t want to participate in this whole show you and I can just steal away too… I’m sure nobody will notice.’   
Syanna hesitated, ‘Oh… I don’t know… I’m not sure I… I mean Ciri… Well…’   
‘Mhm…’ Triss kissed Syanna’s neck, ‘I’m not reading your mind, you’ll have to share what you’re really thinking.’  
‘I haven’t been with anyone other than Ciri and of course you,’ Syanna admitted.  
‘Wait… Ciri told me that you used to fuck groups of girls at a time… and I thought you and Detlaff—‘  
‘I mean… I have only ever made love to just Ciri,’ Syanna looked down, ‘I don’t really count all of the other… experiences I have had because I really was just… trying to feel something. But now that I have Ciri I just... she saved me.’  
‘Oh honey…’ Triss kissed Syanna’s forehead, ‘Come with me,’ Triss grabbed Syanna’s hand and led her away from the party, telepathically sending signals to Philippa and Ciri that Syanna would be getting some special attention. Philippa, already teaming up with Cerys to pleasure the lovely Cecilia Bellante, agreed and let her wife know it would be a good idea. Ciri, sitting on Yennefer’s cock, being rubbed out by Annarietta, also agreed and asked Triss to tell Syanna how much she loved her.  
Triss took Syanna to the newly renovated greenhouse of Corvo Bianco, a huge glass structure full of winter cherries and herbs and flowers local to Toussaint, and at the very center was a royal purple upholstered chaise longue that was a favorite reading spot for Yennefer and Triss. Triss waved her hands to light the candles and lanterns spread out throughout the huge glass structure and high ceilings, giving the already warm greenhouse a lovely pleasant glow, still leaving the space dark enough to be illuminated by the radiant moon that hung low in the sky above them.   
‘Now, dear Syanna, I know that you have your Ciri and I have my hands full with Yen and Phil, but I think we have made special places in our hearts for each other, have we not?’  
Syanna nodded, still uncertain of where this was going.  
Triss kissed her gently on the cheek, ‘I mean to say that I know we both love our wives,’ Triss kissed her other cheek, ‘but you deserve much greater than to just have been with one, even one as great as our dear Ciri.’  
‘It feels wrong, Triss. I mean… I don’t need more than just Ciri and also the times we share all three of us,’ Syanna hesitated.  
Triss kissed Syanna’s neck, ‘It gets tiring to have to read your mind all the time to get at your true desires.’  
Syanna giggled and blushed, ‘I just don’t like the idea of being unfaithful to Ciri.’  
‘Mhm you say this as Ciri is currently screaming into your sister’s tits from atop her mother’s cock,’ Triss licked up Syanna’s neck to her ear, nibbling on her lobe.  
Syanna shivered in Triss’s arms, ‘It just feels… forbidden.’  
‘You know I would never push you to do anything you didn’t want to do… but I am not hearing you say you don’t want me to make love to you tonight,’ Triss moaned into Syanna’s ear, ‘And your fantasy with the rope sounds intriguing.’   
Syanna exhaled, ‘I… Oh gods, Triss… I just have been reckless in the past with people’s feelings and I made a vow not to do that with Ciri. And a part of me is earnestly fearful that after bedding you, I will feel too strongly for you.’  
Triss pulled away to look Syanna in the eyes, ‘Oh Syanna… let’s sit,’ Triss motioned her to sit on the chaise next to her.   
Syanna sat and continued, ‘Of course it’s not that I don’t love Ciri, you know that. But our relationship is so beautiful and her sexuality so powerful that I worry if I sleep with another that it would somehow take some of that away from our relationship and put it into someone who is not as worthy. Or— that’s not what I mean— You know what I am getting at… right?’  
Triss laughed, ‘I think I do. And I think you do not mean to say I am not worthy. I hear what you are saying, but being committed to a marriage or a partner is not really about blind faithfulness, Syanna… I mean look at me and my marriage and the partners I bed everyday. Sorceresses and witchers seldom remain sexually monogamous and for good reason; we have seen the world and experienced so much that it just feels… small minded to think that all we can do is have sex with one person to be true to the love we share. Ciri knows this, which is why she encouraged you to confess your feelings for me and bring you here tonight. Your love is strong because you are soulmates, hearts bound to each other by destiny, not because you save your bodies for each other.’  
‘Ciri does encourage me to sleep with other people… she says it helps our sexual relationship by creating a diversity of experiences… but normal humans aren’t like that!’ Syanna protested.   
‘But what does normal mean to you? To any of us? You lived an extremely difficult life, Syanna, one with few pleasures, I imagine. And in that absence, I would think you find too much pleasure to be… a little bit too good for you? Like you are undeserving?’ Triss pressed, ‘What Ciri means is that you will become better in bed by seeing what’s out there, but of course saying it in her loving Ciri way.’  
‘Does that mean I am bad in bed?’ Syanna’s eyes grew concerned.  
‘No! No not at all, honey, it’s just that being married means… you have to introduce new things and keep it fresh, you know? You are new to this, so I understand if that’s not something you are comfortable with, but it is a perfect night to venture a little outside your comfort zone. If you do want to do something with me tonight, maybe you can approach it like what is something you try out with me tonight that you will want to do with Ciri?’  
Syanna looked up and pondered, sighing. She knew that she wanted this more than anything, and she was coming around to the idea that doing things with Triss did not mean she was not still committed to her loving wife. After all, as Triss pointed out, Ciri barely hesitated to go off with Anna and Yen. And Triss looked especially decadent this night, donning a most sumptuously tight fitting green velvety gown that hugged her every curve and was most flattering to her supple cleavage. Syanna was unraveling quickly as she sat next to the foxy sorceress next to her, and she knew it was hopeless to resist anyway. She turned to Triss and kissed her, softly and deeply, taking her face in her hands and holding her tightly. Triss tasted delicious, her lips still tasting like hints of wine and fruit from the feast. Sweet and soft as ever, just like the rest of her.   
Triss was surprised by Syanna being so forward all of the sudden, but quickly melted into Syanna’s embrace as the princess began to unzip the side of Triss’s dress. She was not surprised of course to discover that the redhead wore no undergarments; she did the same for Syanna, who donned her signature black leather suit that Triss had to take off in pieces to reveal the pale, scarred flesh underneath.   
This was the first time Syanna had been with someone not Ciri, and Triss noted that this was the first time she would be making love to just one person in quite a long time. Not that she minded, since she loved having both Yen and Phil to have fun with, but she had since forgotten how sweet it feels to be loved so intimately and closely by just one person. Syanna kept kissing her so softly that it was driving Triss wild in a different way, making her wet from the closeness and vulnerability Syanna had shown and how close she felt to the raven haired princess. Syanna eventually moved to kissing and licking all over Triss’s huge breasts, her mouth moving so gently over her exposed skin that it both tickled and stimulated the sorceress so deeply. Both of them were moaning as they started to let their guards down, just existing in the moments of contact and heavy breaths. Sharing the same air and feeling so close and connected, they both were taking part in a completely new ecstasy, one that Syanna knew Ciri had imagined for her for so long. Syanna knew more than ever that she had a special partner that was understanding of what it meant for Syanna to have a full life outside of their marriage.  
Eventually Syanna found Triss’s sex with her lips, softly nibbling and kissing her clitoris, licking her folds open to allow her to slip in a finger while she ate. Triss was arching her back against the chaise and clutching at her breasts and grabbing at Syanna’s hair, moaning and gasping and saying her name.   
‘Oh… Oh Sy—Syanna… Oh gods you feel— you feel so divine… GODS… Slow down, honey, I don’t want to finish for you just yet,’ Triss was breathless, ‘No no, now you get up here.’ Triss grabbed the raven haired princess by her shoulders and hoisted her up on top of her, pressing her fingers against Syanna’s folds, first playing with the wetness in her hands, then inserting one finger then two.  
Syanna planted her lips on Triss’s once more as the sorceress pleasured her from beneath her. It was then Syanna’s turn to stand straight up and arch her back to singer her praises for the sorceress’s adept fingering as she played with her own nipples, savoring the pleasure she was being given by one of the most beautiful women she had ever known.   
Syanna looked divine as she let her body and scars shine in the moonlight as Triss looked up at her. Watching her get completely caught up in the pleasure of the moment, pinching her own nipples as she bit her lip and moaned for the sorceress made quite and impression, and Triss found moans escaping her own lips at the pleasure Syanna was feeling.   
Triss looked equally ravishing, her body on display beneath Syanna, and after Triss withdrew her fingers to suck on them, Syanna looked down at the most sensual sorceress sucking her fingers clean of the princess’s juices. Syanna fell back on top of her once more to kiss her as she pressed her cold thigh against Triss’s pussy, letting her leg soak in all of Triss’s cum and mix with her own. Triss began to sit up against Syanna’s lips, and eventually pinned Syanna down on the opposite end of the chaise. She quickly flipped around to begin sucking on Syanna’s clit, leaving her own perfectly poised above Syanna’s lips.  
Syanna was overwhelmed by how well Triss knew how to pleasure her, and could barely focus enough to lift her own head to return the favor.   
‘Fucking gods, Triss, you— gods you are making me— I am going to—‘ Syanna strained into Triss’s folds.  
Triss used her telepathic voice on Syanna for the first time to snap, ‘Enough straining to speak, princess, just show me. Shower me with your cum. I need you to cum.’  
Syanna was both overwhelmed by the pleasure she was feeling and how odd it was to hear the sorceress speaking inside of her mind, and lost herself in her orgasm that was building and about to reach its apex. Syanna quickly tried to recover by licking and fingering Triss as quickly as she could as she started to scream, and soon enough Triss was screaming too as she began to sloppily pound her fingers into Syanna’s pussy and messily lick on her clit.  
Neither of them could control themselves as they thrashed and pounded each other, both of them coming up to orgasm together. They both tensed and could feel the other’s pussies begin to pulsate and tighten around their fingers, and soon enough they were both completely undone, screaming and scratching down each other’s sides as they came together, both of them squirting and pushing out so much fluid as they climaxed. It seemed to last for ages, their pleasure hanging in the air as they continued to claw and finger and orgasm, moaning and licking while they pushed each other into a second consecutive orgasm, and then a third.   
When neither could feel their face anymore, Triss got up and flipped back around to lay her head on Syanna’s chest while they both breathed heavy, heaving breaths as they tried to regain their heads.  
‘Do… you… think… Gods that was intense. Do you think now that you would want to rejoin the party?’ Triss asked earnestly.  
Syanna smiled, ‘Perhaps after another half hour I will let you return, Miss Merigold. For right now, you will show me how you sorceresses grow your magic cocks… so that I have something to show to Ciri later on.’


End file.
